Alternate Multiverses
The Disney Multiverse has a number of sub-multiverses that often match the prime multiverse, but are different in many ways. Often, a lot of these multiverses include Non-Disney content sprinkled in. These multiverses run parallel (either horizontally or vertically) to the main multiverse, and the larger ones have their own Far Edges. Those multiverses of the Megaverse are further away than these. These multiverses hold great wonders and great risks. The nightmare that is an army of Chernabogi is a goal for the Devils. Kingdom Hearts Probably the most notable alternate multiverse. Easily the most known due to the amount of heroes and villains indigenous to this place. By the way, "Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey" is also set here. This multiverse is also home to the homeworld of the protagonist of "Kilala Princess". Once Upon A Time Once Upon A Time is similar to Kingdom Hearts, but with some even odder rules put in place. Kingdom Keepers The last of the "Big Three" alternate multiverses, this is described within the Kingdom Keepers books. Adventure of Tokyo DisneySea, Mickey Mouse - Tokyo Disneyland No Daibouken, and Adventures in the Magic Kingdom are also set here. This multiverse is defined by Disney parks being much stronger Nexii than they are elsewhere, to the point villains can do serious damage. It is unknown if Kinect Disneyland Adventures takes place here. Disney Universe (game) This small alternate multiverse contains strange, condensed versions of Disney worlds. It was dominated by H.E.X., who's goal was to teach new clients. Disney Infinity is a singular world in this multiverse. Disney Magical World Another alternate multiverse with tighter links between each universe, all around a central hub. The Marvel Multiverse The Marvel worlds in the Disney Multiverse are actually the in-betweens and gateways to a separate Marvel Multiverse. These include worlds such as CrossGen, the Ultraverse, etc. The Lucasfilm Multiverse Star Wars Legends can be described as an alternate Wasteland, a different version of the Star Wars history compared to what had played out. This is only a part of the Lucasfilm Multiverse. Other universes include Willow and American Graffiti. Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue This multiverse shows extreme blending with Non-Disney assets. All of it surrounding a villain named Smoke, who distributes drugs. Hollywood Party, etc Hollywood Party seems to resemble our world circa 1934, except for whatever reason, a version of Mickey Mouse exists alongside the celebrities. Other films in this odd Multiverse include My Lips Betray (1933), Around the World in Eighty Minutes (1931), and Servants Entrance (1934). Another universe in this multiverse depicts the adventures of hot chocolate soldiers, who were melted by the sun and collected by the Devils due to their merciless violence. This Multiverse is located deep within The Far Edge. It has a Wasteland of its own, containing the events of Meet the Baron (1933) and Hans Christian Andersen (1952). The rest of this Multiverse is largely full of Empty Worlds. Appendixes Note that the Descendants world is a singular world (in the main multiverse), not a multiverse. The Great Multiversal Garbage Patch can also be considered a multiverse of its own. Several multiverses entirely separate from Disney exist in the Megaverse, including the Touchstone multiverse, the ABC multiverse, the multiverses of the Fox megaverse, the Miramax multiverse, and the Saban multiverse. Disney Infinity is also a singular world, part of the Disney Universe multiverse. The status of Disney Magic Kingdoms is unknown. Disney Heroes Battle Mode is centered in the Disney Universe multiverse, but the characters are from a mix of the KH, main, and OUAT multiverses. There is also the Lukas Cluster in the Exoverse, a blend of Disney characters in Transformers. Into the Woods is also a singular world in the main multiverse, explaining why the characters don't resemble the main Disney counterparts at all. Category:Pending Category:Locations Category:Regions of the Multiverse